Episode 14: We Caught a Cold, Todomatsu's Line,
, & Choromatsu-sensei is the fourteenth episode of Osomatsu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Matsuyo *Dayon (Cameo) *Shonosuke (Cameo) *Aida & Sacchi (Cameo) Plot (Bad) Cold Remedies The episode starts off with Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu all sick and in bed. On the other hand, Osomatsu is up and healthy. He's holding a pachinko poster and asks his brothers if they want to play pachinko with him, but since they are sick, they chose not to go. He then decides to take care of his brothers, by taking their wallets and using the money to play pachinko, which he wholly lost since he didn't win. Angrily, Ichimatsu gives him a cold, by kissing him. Osomatsu has now gotten sick, but Todomatsu seems to have recovered, as he enters the room wearing a hazmat suit. He puts a red gas can into the room, pours the gasoline around the bed, and sets the room on fire, nearly burning everyone. It doesn't make anyone feel better, only getting him sick again. Ichimatsu then walks into the room with towels for his brothers. However, he makes them beg for the towels, call him "Ichimatsu-sama", and have them say stupid things about themselves. However, he gets sick again. Karamatsu, who is up and well, comes into the room and tells his brothers that if there's anything he needs, they can just ask him. They ignore him and he decides to get water from a snowy mountain, only to get sick, and ends up rolled up and ignored by his brothers. Jyushimatsu, who has recovered quickly, decides to help his brothers by multiplying into smaller versions of himself and entering their bodies. Inside their bodies (along with a mini Dayon), they eliminate the cold, but leave a rather hyper side effect. At the hospital, Matsuyo is crying and asking the doctor why the rest of the brothers are acting like Jyushimatsu, saying one of them is enough. The doctor claims that he's never seen this disease before and wonders what it is as well. The segment ends with Jyushimatsu saying: "Yeah, they sure are loud!". Why Didn't You Tell Us? The next segment has Karamatsu, who is about to play his guitar, until he get scared by a cat, which causes him to fall off the roof and land on the ground. Inside the house, Todomatsu is putting things in a gym bag, Osomatsu asks where he is going, he responds that he's going to the gym. Much to his brother's amazement, he asks him why he didn't tell him before, with Todomatsu's response being that he doesn't have to tell him about it. Karamatsu enters the room, covered with bruises. Despite this and making some of his usual remarks, the others completely ignore him as if he isn't there. Todomatsu then says that he also plays Go, and has climbed Mt. Fuji by himself. The brothers are then shocked to hear that he went climbing at Mt. Fuji, and, while sharing bowls of snacks, proceed to ask him questions on why he doesn't tell his brothers about such things. Osomatsu then says that since they're brothers, they should tell each other about things they do. Todomatsu then remarks that since they're adults, it would be creepy to tell them about everything he does. The others start thinking that Todomatsu doesn't tell them about his activities because the latter lacks sympathy, much to his dismay and objection. After being claimed to have "common sense" by Osomatsu, Todomatsu asks Ichimatsu a range of questions about whether or not he should tell the brothers what he does, depending on the activity. He then snaps, telling them that from now on, he'll tell him about everything he does and likes. Before he tries telling them who he likes best out of them in order, they all stop him as they believe it will cause problems for them alliance-wise. Ichimatsu interferes their quarrel to tell them the bath house will be closing soon. As they're walking to the bath house, Karamatsu and Osomatsu ask Todomatsu what their respective ranks are. He responds to both with "first". While the two express their glee, Choromatsu tells Todomatsu that he doesn't have to tell them anything anymore. They all then notice that Jyushimatsu is not with them. Todomatsu walks back to the house to get him. As he calls for him, he notices that his brother is on the phone, panicked about his stocks and personal finance, he then runs to wherever he's going, leaving his brothers behind as Osomatsu remarks how as brothers, they really don't know anything about each other... Old Man Choromatsu The last segment has Choromatsu, who has aged into a vice principal, and Todomatsu, who is a teacher at Matsuno High School. Choromatsu has called him in to discuss issues about a school festival, he says that the arch should be removed, as it may pose a safety risk; he also says that the haunted house should be removed because he believes that scaring the students may be considered bullying. Todomatsu assures him that everything will be fine and not to worry about it. As for the band that will be playing at the festival, Choromatsu says that he will be looking forward to it. Todomatsu also says that they will be having some high quality AV sound systems for the band to use. Choromatsu covers his ears, thinking that AV means "Adult Video", but in this case, it means "Audio Visual". Todomatsu also tells him about the kinds of food that they will be serving, such as corn dogs and chocolate bananas. The vice principal then flips out, and smashes his head onto the ceiling, ending the episode. Gallery Trivia *In the segment, "Why Didn't You Tell Us?" It is revealed that Todomatsu has a fetish for wrinkles on belly buttons. *The last segment plays after the outro. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes